


Just the Beginning of Getting to Know You

by Lellolioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lellolioness/pseuds/Lellolioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione spots her coworker, Draco Malfoy, through the window of her favorite coffee shop. She decides she wants to get to know him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning of Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite one-shot I have made so far, sorry if the spacing bothers you, thats just how I read it in my mind   
> This work is also on my account at ff.net  
> I hope you enjoy!

Hermione focused on the man outside the window in surprise.

_What is he doing here? This is Muggle London._

After all the years she'd known Draco, she had never known him to be one interested in Muggle coffee shops.

She blinked with realization in the fact that she had known him for years. She worked side by side with him almost everyday at the Ministry, it was probably harder to find things she _didn't_ know about Draco Malfoy.

_How about why he's at my coffee shop._

And by all means, this was her coffee shop. She came to this place regularly. She loved the soft tones and the warm vibes from the 'little shop around the corner.' One of the main reasons she loved it was because not once had she seen someone from the wizarding world here. She could always count on it.

_Until now._

She smiled at the waitress who gave her her tea, then continued to stare at the blond man standing a few feet from the window.

_Is he meeting someone here?_

She ran through possibilities in her head, until she realized she didn't have a clue why he was standing there (again in _Muggle London_ , at _her coffee shop_ ). She sipped her tea carefully so as not to burn herself, and she contemplated confronting him.

But why would she?

_Maybe, because the curiosity is killing me._

Hermione backtracked on her thoughts. She supposedly knew this man; so why didn't she know why he was here?

It was certainly odd.

Maybe she didn't know him as much as she had thought.

Hermione listed things in her head that she knew about her coworker.

She knew he was left handed. She knew he would run his fingers up his quill when he was thinking. She knew he cared for his family and she knew on Wednesdays he would leave early to play Quidditch with old Slytherin friends.

She knew he didn't like muggle mayonnaise, oddly enough, since it reminded him of bird droppings, and that he had a tell tale sign for when he was lying; he would slightly tap his left foot and purse his lips.

She knew many things about the way he acted, but wasn't that the same as at Hogwarts? She had known him but she hadn't really _known him_ , like what he was thinking or his opinions on things.

_Well I certainly knew his opinion on_ one _thing, that's for sure._

He had changed since Hogwarts though, she knew that. Not once had he commented on her blood status in all the time she'd known him after the war, even when they had gotten into tussles, he always found better ways of insulting her than reverting back to his bully ways.

She wondered now if she really _did_ know him all that well. She tried listing things again.

He liked black coffee, Quidditch, and for Christmas last year he had bought the whole office new self-inking quills from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

She knew he was generous, she knew he was intelligent, and she knew he was past his old ways and his old thoughts.But what else did she really know?

As far as she knew he didn't have a girlfriend.

_But why would I care about that?_

And he had grown into a better man since they had left Hogwarts. Even a better _looking_ man.

People had said Draco would grow up to look exactly like his father, but they had all been wrong. He had a warmer, softer look to him, and although he was extremely fit he was not as thin as Lucius had been. His jaw and his hair were the closest links to his father looks wise, but even his hair was styled differently, while Lucius had grown out his hair and had always kept it immaculately styled, Draco kept his short and rarely ever styled his hair, he preferred it to be loose, _probably so he could keep running his fingers through it._

Hermione had been thinking of his hair, and his fingers, a lot lately.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move, bringing her back to reality and out of her thoughts.

_Huh, I really don't know Draco as well as I thought I did,_ Hermione regarded, as she watched said man adjust his dark green scarf to shelter him from the wind. _But do I want to get to know him better?_

In a short time she had paid, and tipped, the waitress and had hurriedly gotten outside to greet the cold windy day, and her coworker.

"Draco Malfoy?" She said tentatively, even though she was sure it was him.

He whipped around, surprised to see someone familiar in the city.

"Ah, Hermione, you're just who I needed," Her heart skittered in her chest. His eyes crinkled warmly as he smiled politely at her and pulled his scarf down so she could hear him. "I seemed to have lost my way..., Muggle London is so confusing to me. Could you perhaps point me in the right direction of the 'Purfect Paws' Cat shop?"

"Are you buying a cat Malfoy?" She said teasingly.

_Really, how adorable could he get?_

He looked down with a small, silly smile on his face. "Actually, I was hoping to get one for my mother. She's going to visit the Zabinis in Italy for sometime and I don't want her to get homesick. I was going to buy one at the pet shop in Diagon Alley, but none of them seemed to be..." He laughed, "well, normal."

_He was worried about his mother... what a gentleman._

Hermione swooned, why hadn't she ever noticed how adorable and sweet and caring and _cute_ Draco could be?

She decided right then and there that she would definitely like to get to know this Draco Malfoy better. She smiled.

"Of course, I'd love to show you the way."

 

xx


End file.
